Order of the Dragon
by Drazard
Summary: It's the last day of school and unfortunately, the teacher assigns a group project as summer homework. Too bad that the group won't be relaxing this summer as they're in for a troublesome future after they become a part of an ancient prophecy.
1. Chapter 1: The Last Day of School

**Author's Notes:**

**Title to be decided soon. For now, I left it as "Order of the Dragon" – This is chapter one of the story. I'll be updating it often since I don't think I proofread it enough. Well, I did, but not as much as I think I should. :P Don't worry about names. If you check my profile, I based off the story's start from a prior idea for when working on a forum. Names are based on usernames from that idea. You an see my username is there since I was involved in that idea. I might change them later. I might not. ^.^ New characters are introduced and a mystery begins to form slowly. I'd appreciate some feedback and reviews on chapter one. Also, if you can come up with names, I'd be grateful. :D I'm going very slow and detailed then I did in a prior draft, so stay tuned! Thanks for reading!**

**Of course, if those users that I based the names off would like it removed/changed, you could PM me on the forums I'm on. I'd also be grateful if you can come up with an alternative name because I seriously suck with names. You might see that in future chapters when minor characters come in and out, etc. xD**

**(DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. Everything else is mine, such as my version of the plot and how it extends from there on.)  
**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Order of the Dragon**_

* * *

Chapter One  
**The Last Day of School.  
**

_ "RRRING, RRING, RING!"_ Everyone got up from their chairs as they pushed them into their desks. "I'll begin explaining the summer group project after lunch. Dismissed!" Ms. Bryer dictated as she opened the door for the students to exit. The students rushed out of the classroom, anticipating the delicious lunch promised by the staff for the last day of school. After the stampeding students reached the cafeteria, the other few left behind in the classroom could leave without unnecessary pushing. "So what are you planning to do this summer?"A girl asked another. "I'm probably going to take it easy and just relax." "I don't know about you, but I'm hitting the beach once we get out of here! Are you coming?" "Yeah, hold on. Let me grab my stuff." The two girls were already at the door. Two remained in the classroom as Ms. Bryer was already seated, completing last-minute paperwork before the lunch period would end. She quickly scanned the classroom, noticing two boys were left behind. One of the boys was staring at the seated one. He had black hair and was wearing a blue t-shirt. He had his backpack that he purchased from the last school trip to a water-park. The navy color of the backpack blended in nicely with his shirt as he soon turned around. "Have a great lunch, Jay." Ms. Bryer added. The boy immediately left the classroom, since he was done admiring his work. Ms. Bryer once again scanned the classroom. Another boy remained, seated and frozen. His hair color was a brownish-black. His backpack from the school trip hung on his chair. His face was hidden as he sat there, his body remaining still.

"My lessons are not that boring, Paint. Now, wake up and walk to the cafeteria this instant, before the dean yells at you again for being late." Paint remained seated and apparently asleep as Ms. Bryer stood up. "Paint!" She repeated as the boy remained seated and motionless. Ms. Bryer walked to the back of the room, her anger increasing from Paint's disobedience. She put her hand on his shoulder, attempting to wake him up. Ms. Bryer withdrew her hand, quickly heading to the school phone that hung on the wall. She dialed the number to the nurse's office. "Yes, Ms. Bryer?" The nurse asked after checking the caller ID. Both women conversed as the nurse concluded, "I'll be there in a few minutes." Ms. Bryer hung up as she returned to Paint. She noticed a paper airplane resting on his head. She picked up the paper airplane at once as she read, "Thank you for flying Air Jay." She rolled her eyes as she crumpled the airplane into a paper ball. The nurse knocked on the door as Ms. Bryer trashed the paper airplane and hurried to let the nurse in. "It's Paint again, isn't it?" The nurse asked. The teacher nodded as the nurse walked over to the boy in the back of the class. She picked up his head and opened his right eye. After further analysis, the nurse replied, "He's merely unconscious. Leave him be. Upon awakening, send him to my office." Ms. Bryer thanked the nurse as she returned to her desk and paperwork. The nurse left the classroom to return to her office. Paint's right arm began to shake, its movement becoming still minutes later. Time passed as Ms. Bryer stacked her paperwork and sealed it into a large envelope. _"RRRING, RRING, RING!"_ Lunch was over as the students returned to their classes slowly. The empty seats that stood in the classroom soon became full. Out of the last to enter were the two girls from before. After their entrance came Jay, upset about the incident in the cafeteria. Jay quickly scanned the room for Paint, noticing his missing masterpiece. He returned to his seat, located two desks away from Paint's. Jay sat down as he began to stare at the board, frustrated that he didn't get to have any of the pizza being served at the cafeteria, due to a shortage. Paint soon held his head up as Ms. Bryer soon stopped the lesson. "Paint, how are you feeling?" She asked.

"Dizzy…" Paint barely replied as he attempted to maintain his limited strength. "Jay, can you please escort Paint to the nurse's office?" Paint let out a sigh as Jay asked, "Do I…" – "Escort him to the nurse's office and don't return without him." Ms. Bryer continued in a firmer voice. Jay replied, "Yes, Ms. Bryer." Jay and Paint were soon out of the classroom as they wandered the halls. "What's with the airplane?" Paint asked while Jay followed next to him. "Hm?" Jay asked, not paying attention to what Paint told him. Both boys circled around the corner as they walked up the few steps. They continued down the center hallway as Paint stopped. Jay noticed Paint's sudden stop in movement as he did the same. "What's your problem?" Paint asked firmly. "Hm?" Jay responded blankly. "You've been acting like a jerk to me ever since you transferred to my class. Is there something you'd like to tell me?" Jay remained silent as Paint continued to walk. Paint pushed the door open and continued forward. Both boys circled around the corner as they reached the staircase. "You can head back." Paint stated. "Ms. Bryer told me to escort you to the nurse's office." Jay replied, bemused at Paint's idea. "Why do you even care? I know you'd rather go back than help me, so why not just head back now?" Paint insisted as Jay firmly retorted, "I'm taking you to the nurse's office." "Just great. I'm tired of this special treatment. All month, I've been treated like a little kid because of my sudden change in health." Paint raged. "I beg to differ." Jay muttered as he caught up to Paint. Paint asked, "Oh, so that's it? You're jealous because the staff and other guys treat me specially, ever since you transferred about a month ago?" – "Take it." "Huh?" Jay asked, still bemused at what Paint was saying. "Just take it. You can have it. I'm tired of being treated like a little kid. I don't need a jerk escorting me to the nurse's office. Just head back now." Paint began to head up the stairs. After thinking about what Paint had told him, Jay attempted to catch up with Paint. Paint, on the contrary, wanted to be alone as he ran up the staircase. Paint grabbed the railing as he felt something dash past him. Paint grabbed his right arm with his left hand, feeling the sudden pain that has been hurting him all month. Jay felt a force push against him as he slipped on the last step. He was about to fall back from the top of the stairs. Jay felt a breeze against the back of his head as his view began to tilt; he realized he was about to fall. Everything became cold as Paint felt weaker and helpless.

"Jay!" Paint yelled, his senses becoming alert as he managed to snap himself out of it. Paint swiftly managed to grab Jay's hand as Jay soon opened his eyes. Jay's feet were standing against the same step, tilted back from the push he felt. Jay's heart began to race at the fact that if Paint let go, he'd be dead. Paint almost lost his balance, attempting to maintain his grip on the railing. Jay stared at Paint, baffled at that he was saved. "Why?" Jay asked, baffled, but relieved that he was saved from a fall that would have nearly killed him. "Just because you act like a jerk to me, doesn't mean I have to do the same. Now, are you going to get up or what?" Paint replied with a smile. Jay smiled back as his expression turned into a smirk. Jay regained his balance as he climbed the last step and sat down to calm himself. Paint did the same as both began to laugh at what just happened. After both boys were calm again, they soon stood up to continue up to the nurse's office. "So are we cool?" Paint asked as he had his hand out towards Jay. Jay smiled as he shook Paint's hand. "Yeah, I guess." "Are you two okay? I was just about to check up on you, Paint." A familiar voice spoke. Paint saw the door open as the nurse walked in. "Actually, I was just coming up to see you. My arm began to hurt again like before and I got dizzy when I woke up in the classroom." Jay and Paint followed the nurse into her office as both boys sat down. Jay was seated on the other side, behind the nurse. Paint sat next to the nurse's desk as she asked him various questions. "Okay, let me just check your temperature." She put the thermometer in Paint's mouth as she continued filling in and reading Paint's file. _"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEEEEEP."_ The nurse continued, "Okay, let's see…" She took out the thermometer and checked the digital reader. _"What's this?" _The nurse thought. The thermometer read, _"ERR"_ as it blinked repeatedly. "Is my temperature okay?" Paint asked, nervous at the nurse's expression. "Uh, yes, everything's fine." The nurse responded blankly. She was about to record it into Paint's file, _"It's Paint's seventh visit and the thermometer once again cannot read his temperature."_

Jay watched silently, amused as he saw Paint turn the sink on and fill it up with water. He dunked his whole head into the sink, once it became full. Upon contact with the water, the nurse quickly turned her head, noticing that Paint dunked his head into the sink once again. _"RRRING, RRING, RING!"_ School was finally over and everyone could leave. Everyone excitedly dashed through the exit tossing his or her science projects in the air. After student traffic lessened, the two girls, Mac and Zelda, walked out. Both girls were randomly feeding each other ideas; the quicker they finished the assignment, the quicker they can get on with their lives. Meanwhile, Jay and Paint were stuck in the nurse's office. Paint soon took his head out of the sink as he shook his head. Water splashed everywhere as Jay laughed. After he brushed the water out of his hair, Paint grabbed a paper towel to dry his face and hair. "That feels nice." Paint rejoiced, feeling completely refreshed from the water. Paint thanked the nurse as he soon rushed out of the office, greeting Ms. Bryer who was on her way to check on the two boys. Jay soon followed as he ran to catch up with Paint. "Ms. Bryer." Jay greeted as he continued to run after Paint. Paint retrieved his belongings from Ms. Bryer's room as Jay did the same. After both boys were out of the classroom, Jay asked, "What happened back there? You dunked your head into water and you're suddenly alright again." Paint slowed down his pace for Jay to catch up.

As both boys continued to walk down the hallway, Paint answered, "It's the seventh time I visited the nurse from not feeling so good. I always fill the sink up with warm water and dunk my head in. Right after I put my head up, I feel refreshed and alright again." Jay opened the door as he and Paint exited the building. Zelda waved happily at the sight of Jay and Paint as they both climbed down the stairs. Mac absentmindedly stared into the sky as both boys stopped by Zelda and Mac. Paint, vaguely, was holding on to his arm, ever since the visit to the nurse's office. "About time." Mac blurted out, still sad at the fact that she'd have to put off the beach. "What's… up?" Paint asked, bewildered at why they were apparently waiting for him and Jay. "While you were gone, we all got grouped together for the summer project." Zelda replied. "Summer… project?" Jay and Paint asked at the same time. Mac continued, "I made a schedule for their meetings for the summer assignment. It's our first major grade for next year." Zelda interrupted, "This is the perfect opportunity to raise our grades and the faster we finish it, the faster we can move on to enjoying the summer." "We need a private work area." Mac added in. Paint suggested, "Well, my parents are away on business, so my house is free for now." Jay questioned, "What's the project about?" Zelda answered, "It's a creative project on an area, civilization, empire, pretty much anywhere. We have to build a creative object or something that can represent the area and then type up a paragraph each on that place." "Sounds easy enough." Paint responded, attempting to raise everyone's hopes. "So let's head over to my place. It's not that far from here." The group began to head down the sidewalk as Paint soon followed. His left hand continued to clutch his right arm as he felt the coldness return – the same coldness that almost killed him and Jay.

"Is Paint alright?" Ms. Bryer asked, back at the nurse's office. The nurse remained silent, continuing to brainstorm possible reasons for Paint's alternating health conditions. After the short pause, the nurse responded, "I do not know." "What do you mean you don't know?" Paint's teacher asked nervously. "He'll be alright. With his miraculous recoveries, he'll be alright." The nurse continued, attempting to calm down and ensure her that there is nothing to worry about. The nurse continued to write down notes on Paint's file, _"__It's Paint's seventh visit and the thermometer once again cannot read his temperature… and once again, with a dunk into the sink, he has recovered to full health, and all pain has once more terminated from the source – his right arm…"_


	2. Chapter 2: The First and Last Meeting

**Author's Notes:**

**Now that the first two characters have been introduced, here's the new chapter. While the group is brainstorming ideas, they encounter an unlikely sight as one of the characters discovers a bit of the mystery to his past. Enjoy and please review. I'd greatly appreciate some feedback. :D I might have to proofread this again later. Anyway, thanks for reading. ^.^  
**

* * *

Chapter Two**  
The First and Last Meeting.**

**

* * *

**

"Any ideas?" Mac asked exhaustively as she stopped swinging back and forth on the swings. The four were at the park, brainstorming for ideas on what to do their group project on. "What about Europe?" Paint suggested. "Okay, but where in Europe?" Jay asked. "What about France, Italy, or Paris?" Paint replied. Jay retorted, "You said France already." "Just trying to narrow it down." Paint responded. "Any other ideas?" Zelda asked as she awaited another response. After a long pause, she began to instinctively fan herself. Paint got out a napkin and wiped his face. "I'm sweating cats and dogs. What's with this heat? Some rain would be nice, ya know." The sky began to grow darker as Paint stared at the sky, bewildered at what was happening. Thunder echoed through the lifeless storm clouds as Paint spotted a green gas-like object in the sky, unable to make out what it was. Mac suggested, "It's going to rain!" The four shivered at the sudden coldness that surrounded them. A gust of wind blew Paint backwards as he fell onto the floor. He stood up as he pushed against the strong winds. "Run for it!" Paint yelled out. The three left the park and began to follow Paint, hoping to reach his house in time, stopping for a break by a tunnel. Mac and Zelda slowed down their paces as Paint began to clutch his right arm. Jay noticed as he asked, "Are you alright?" Paint assured, "I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Worry about catching up." Jay picked up his pace to catch up with the other three. "The storm came out of nowhere." Zelda muttered. Mac overheard as she replied, "You think we should hang out over here until it blows over?" Paint replied, "We'll get wet from the storm. Let's head over to my place." Paint began to run through the rest of the tunnel as he suddenly froze. The others were already past him as Paint felt the coldness. _"It's like before…"_ Paint caught up to the rest of the group as he led them to his house.

"Watch your step." Paint warned prior to unlocking the door. The house seemed small; it had a living room upon entrance and throughout the living room was a large television and couch. Beyond that was the kitchen. On the back left and right was a staircase that led up to the two opposite wings. Paint led everyone up the right staircase and to the first door. Within Paint's room was a desk on the side with various tools and a computer. A bed lay adjacent to the desk by the window. A large space remained for the four to work privately and efficiently. "Okay, what place are we picking?" The coldness finally subsided as Paint felt his body warm up once again. Paint left momentarily to the bathroom. He washed his face with warm water as he began to feel well again. He once again returned to his room. He stopped at his room; the door was shut. He opened it slightly to see that Jay was gone. "Jay?" Paint called as Zelda and Mac signaled for Paint to hush. Paint figured that something was up and decided to play along. After hanging out with Jay for the rest of the school day, he practically could picture his appearance in his mind. He used the time to remember Mac and Zelda's faces. Zelda was on the computer as Mac stared at Paint, who also stared at her with a terrified expression. Paint backed away slowly as Mac realized that there was someone behind her. She quickly turned around to see nothing outside the open window. "Uh, there's nothing out there." Mac assured as Paint let out a sigh of relief. _"There was something outside the window… but what…"_ "Where's Jay?" Paint asked. Zelda replied, "He left and then there was a noise downstairs. The door then closed on its own. Paint suddenly interrupted, "Zelda… – Look up meanings for cloud shapes." "What do you mean?" Zelda questioned. "You're looking it up, aren't you?" Zelda nodded as she became nervous. Mac and Paint both went to the window to once again see the green mark. "It's a skull and a snake." Paint concluded. "There's no Internet reference on it." Zelda added.

Paint felt heat increasing behind him. Upon turning around, a flame lit in the center of the room; it burned nothing in its path. Mac and Zelda retreated as they hid behind the couch. "A flame appears out of nowhere and doesn't burn or expand." Zelda stated bewilderingly. Paint came across a sudden thought to approach the flame with caution. Paint slowly walked towards the flame, beginning to sweat from the extreme heat. "Don't make any sudden movements." Mac warned in a sarcastic manner, amused at what Paint was planning to do. "Are you insane?" Zelda yelled as Paint put his hand forward; the flame dimmed down. "It's a barrier of some sort." Paint assumed, noticing an object within the flames. The flame circled around the object as they soon vanished – only a book remained. The hardcover book and its binding were colored with a dark shade of navy blue. Paint picked up the book as he saw something sticking out of it. Paint took out the stick-like object and opened the book to the page that it was within. Mac and Zelda approached Paint as he put the book down on his desk. "The pages are blank." Zelda mentioned as Paint felt the hardcover lining of the book. Paint felt his right arm shaking as an image of a cyan dragon dashed vertically across the book's cover. A gust of wind blew as the book was turned back to the page that the stick-like object was hidden within. Mac slowly stated, "It's a –" "hand-print." Paint finished as Zelda warned, "Are you sure about this?" Paint's right arm began to shake involuntarily as it intended to place his hand. "I have to." Paint declared. Text began to appear on the book on its own as Paint read, "Paint…" He placed his hand on the book, seeing his own name on it. Flames began to surround his hand as it fit perfectly into the book's outline. The flames did not come into contact with Paint's hand.

The coldness returned as Paint became nervous. His mind became filled with doubts as he backed away from the book. The window slid completely open as the three felt a presence in the room. A dark figure flew across the room. Paint analyzed the figure as he noticed that it appeared to be scrawny, wearing a black cloak. Its face became visible as the lights turned off. "Paint felt his doubts increasing as his happiness soon faded. The flames were still lit on Paint's hand-print as the book began to glow. The lights tuned on as the skeleton figure was gone. Paint scanned the room to see if everyone was alright. Zelda was missing from the room as Mac exclaimed, "Zelda's gone!" A scream echoed outside. "It's coming from outside!" Paint replied as Mac rushed out the room to help save her friend, despite of the enemy's appearance. The pages of the book turned as Paint read the text that appeared, _"Dementors: Skeleton-like figures that guard Azkaban, a high-security prison."_ The pages turned again as it stopped on a page that read, _"Dementor's Kiss: A dementor appears as a skeleton with a black cloak. They are capable of performing what is called the Dementor's Kiss, allowing them to literally and simply devour the soul of a person, to an extent where all expressible emotions seize to exist. The dementor will withdraw its hood, fasten its jaw around the victim's mouth, and devour his or her soul. The Dementor's Kiss is considered to be a punishment worse than death itself. Breaking of contact will end the process and usually reverts any damage that is done."_ Paint paid attention to the text as the pages began to move on their own again. It stopped at the same page that the stick-like object was on. _"Basics: 1.) In case of dementors: Wizards can channel magic through their wands to perform spells. A Patronus Charm can be casted by reciting Expecto Patronum."_ "I-I'm… a w-wizard?" Paint blankly stuttered, additionally bewildered at the fact that dementors existed. Paint looked at the stick-like object that he assumed to be a _wand_. _"I'm a wizard… But what exactly is a wizard?"_ Paint thought. A scream echoed outside again as the book closed and locked itself. Paint couldn't open the book as he rushed outside to help to the best of his ability. "Oh no…" Paint mumbled as he exclaimed, "There's dozens of them!" Paint ran past two that were after him as he saw the same image from the book appear on his right arm. Paint noticed blood spilling out from an open wound on his right arm as he paid no attention to it.

The stick-like object remained in his pocket from before as he yelled, "Let her go!" The dementor stopped the Dementor's Kiss as Zelda collapsed to the floor. Paint brainstormed for a weapon as he took out the stick-like object, hoping that he could successfully stab the creatures. He thought, "That spell… maybe the spell can get rid of them!" _"What's the phrase from the book?"_ The dementors began to circle around Paint as he yelled, "Expect patronus!" Nothing happened as Paint assumed that he recited the phrase incorrectly. "Expecto Patronus!" Paint yelled loudly as nothing happened – _A figure far away from the battle site spoke, "Someone's attempting to recite the patronus charm! Dementors? Here?" The man took out a stick-like object as he yelled, "Expecto patronum!"_ – Paint ran back to his house as the dementors followed him. Three entered the house as Paint was soon trapped at a corner. "I'm screwed." Paint thought as he heard a hissing noise. A cyan-colored snake suddenly appeared in front of him as it chased the dementor away. "Is that a patronus?" Paint asked. "But I didn't do the charm. Then… could it be a-another w-wizard?" The snake vanished as more dementors approached him. Paint thought, _"I have to calm down. These guys make me doubt myself. I have to stay positive."_ "Expecto patronum!" A small cyan light shot out of the wand as it startled the dementors away. Paint assumed, "It's too weak. I need to focus on positive thoughts to create a patronus similar to that snake." Paint ran outside as he saw Mac and Zelda, collapsed on the floor and unconscious. "What did you do to my friends?" Paint raged as he took out his wand. He focused on positive thoughts as an image began to form onto his right arm; the image was composed of blood from the open wound on Paint's right arm. The image took form of a dragon as the blood soon vanished. The mark was colored black as it soon lit up with a bright cyan color. – It was dark… completely black. Paint heard a voice… a familiar voice. His happiness returned as he noticed grass beneath him. The sun shined as the flashback seized. – The dementors aimed at Paint. Paint raised his right arm, the mark glowing brightly and his wand in his hand. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Paint yelled as he grabbed the wand with his other hand. Paint's eyes remained tightly shut as he focused on that very moment, attempting to hold on to his wand. Meanwhile, a man was standing on the hill as he dialed a number on his cell phone.

"We have dementor activity in Little Whinging and in approximate range of Privet Drive. My patronus had seen a young wizard defending a few friends from dementors. I need reinforcements." The man paused. A bright blue light flashed to the lifeless storm clouds above as a circle began to from. A figure moved around the flash of light as it descended from the sky.

"Scratch that, we got this situation under control."

"Are you sure, Alex?"

"I'm definitely sure. I'm heading out. I finally found him."

"You mean the kid you're always talking about all the time?"

"Yeah."

"How did you find him?"

"Let's just say I have a hunch." Alex replied as he chuckled. He stared at the large-scale patronus as he began to run towards it.


	3. Chapter 3: The Dragon's Mark

**Author's Notes:**

**Looks like Alex becomes a bit more important. Who is Alex anyway? In this chapter, Alex attempts to explain what's happening. Despite the confusion at all of the discoveries and their fast rate, ****Paint**** becomes completely baffled. Of course, that doesn't stop him from taking on an opportunity of a lifetime. Stay tuned for the next chapter and how the others find out. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading. ^.^  
**

* * *

Chapter Three**  
The Dragon****'****s Mark.**

**

* * *

**

"I sense its presence." Alex thought, nervous at the large amount of magic being performed. Alex stared at the circular entrance in the clouds as a large dragon began to circle around Paint. Paint opened his eyes slightly to see the mark on his arm glowing with a bright cyan color. A dragon circled around him as the dementors began to flee. Paint froze at the sight of his patronus. "Wicked." Paint stated blankly at the patronus as a man soon approached the patronus. He spoke, "I thank you for your efforts." The dragon nodded as it soon began to circle upwards, vanishing within the portal in the lifeless storm clouds. "Who… are you?" Paint asked, nervous at the sight of a potential enemy. Alex introduced himself, "My name is Alex. I work for the Ministry of Magic. You don't remember me?" _"His memory has been sealed along with hers. I see."_ Alex thought as he awaited Paint's response. Paint observed the man; he had dark brown hair and blue eyes. He was dressed in a dark cloak. "So that patronus earlier was yours?" Paint asked after observing the man's appearance. "Yes." Alex responded. "And you're with the Ministry of Magic, a wizardry government, I'm assuming?" "Yes." Alex repeated, curious at where Paint was getting at. "And you're going to turn me in for some violation?" Paint assumed as Alex interrupted, "I am only here to help, Paint. You have, as you assumed, used the patronus charm illegally, due to the fact that underage sorcery is prohibited. On the other hand, you're not of that underage mark, so you're safe." Alex let out an innocent smile as Paint backed away. "How do you know my name?" Paint asked. "I've known you for a long time; however, you do not remember. Follow me." Alex ordered as Paint followed the man to Paint's house. Both stepped in as they sat down at a table; Paint closed the door on the way in. "You are a special wizard, Paint."

"Hmm?" Paint responded, not paying attention. "As you have noticed, you are also part of the Order of the Dragon." Paint's senses became alert as he began to question, "What is that?" "The Order of the Dragon is a group of members that possess the Dragon's mark, as you do. You possessed this mark since birth; however, I did not expect you to be the Dragon, himself." Alex continued. Paint continued to listen closely. After the brief pause, Alex continued, "The spirit world, where the Dragon lives as a force of life, has been invaded by dementors. How? They managed to break into a portal that they discovered. Simply, your powers leaked. A portal opened at your subconscious command, as dark forces have accurately predicted. Dementors were sent to explore; they are servants of another life force, but they are under the Ministry's control. Upon contact with the spirit world, their orders have been modified by another source. They've been ordered to attack the Dragon, himself. The Dragon is a powerful force of life, working along with the dementors' leader. While Dementors serve that alternative, unknown master, immortals work alongside the Dragon. These immortals, in fact immortal, are members of the order that guard and carry out the laws of the spirit world. When a wizard dies, they usually move on to the spirit world, or they may stay as a ghost. Only order members are aware of this fact, since only order members have returned from the spirit world back to the real world. Now, since the Dragon was attacked, his spirit became weaker upon reaching the real world to flee. He needed another soul to survive, prior to his counterattack. Then, he met _you_." "What about me?" Paint asked. Alex answered, "You have a pure soul. He realized the damage within your soul. Attempting to heal such dangerous damage, he joined your soul. Together, you both lived as one. The Dragon watched what you saw through your eyes. Your human spirit and the Dragon's beast spirit became one. However, you were an order member. Your powers being sealed, have then awakened. Your will became stronger than the will of the Dragon himself. Something happened." "What happened?" Paint asked, desiring an answer to all that he has questioned. "I cannot tell you –" "Why not?" Paint asked in anger. "–however, I can show you." Paint's mark began to glow as everything had faded.

Alex stood by Paint as he watched the vision. He was in his room packing for school. All of a sudden, a dementor had appeared. Paint had not noticed; however, his mark began to glow. "I don't remember this." Paint stated. "That is because you haven't seen this. This is what happened from the Dragon's perspective as he is showing you this vision as we speak." Alex explained. Paint saw a large cyan-colored dragon erupt from his body as he attacked the dementor. The Dragon returned to Paint's body as his right arm began to shake. Paint watched himself from a third-person perspective as the vision sped up. The last month of school became clear as the vision slowed down at the last day. Jay fell down the stairs as Paint noted a mark on Jay's arm. Paint saw the gust of wind pass visibly as he saw a man dressed in a black cloak, missing Paint and hitting Jay. Paint's mark began to glow as he swiftly caught Jay. The mark began to travel around his arm, binding itself around Jay's. As Jay regained his balance, the mark on Jay's arm vanished. Everything began to fade a dark black as he last saw the lifeless storm clouds form; the Dragon retreated from Paint's body, his spirit recovered. Paint closed his eyes, reopening them as he realized that the vision was over and he was sitting down again, the dark navy book on the table as it soon closed on its own. "So all this time, the Dragon lived within me? And when he could leave, he broke the seal to my powers?" – "Correct." Alex replied.

He continued, "As you have seen, your will literally absorbed the Dragon's own being, meaning that it has awakened your own powers. This will become clear to you later on. You possess a strange ability, one that only you possess. Your mark, just like your wand, grows with you. Every wand chooses its owner, as it bonds with him or her. Your mark does the same, acting upon your will. Ollivander reported a missing wand. Perhaps we should both report to him that you have found it." "Very well. But where are we going?" Paint asked in curiosity. "London." Alex declared. "What?" Paint suddenly asked in a baffled tone. "The world of wizardry exists alongside the muggles' world. There are several spots where muggles don't even notice us. There is such a spot by London where we're heading to Ollivander's Wand Shop." "Muggles?" Paint questioned as Alex answered, "Muggles are non-magical people. They possess no magical powers whatsoever. You will notice that all wizards and witches are born from various families; there are those that are all pure-blood, half-blood, and muggle-born. There are some wizards and witches that are born without any link to their parents, meaning that not all of their parents are completely wizards and witches." Alex grabbed a container from his pocket as he commanded, "We will be leaving now. Your friends are alright. Now, come with me." Paint asked, "How will we get there?" Alex replied, "We'll be using Floo powder. Throughout the Floo network, we can reach Diagon Alley, which is where we are heading." Alex paused as Paint stood there bewilderingly. "If you're going to be flabbergasted at everything that happens, you'll have a rough time as a wizard. Now, are you prepared? Just repeat after me." Alex grabbed a bit of Floo powder as he stepped into Paint's fireplace. "Diagon Alley!" Alex stated. Green flames suddenly appeared, engulfing Alex. Paint grabbed the rest of the Floo powder from the container as he threw it out. With his wand hidden in his pocket and his book hidden safely, he yelled, "Diagon Alley!" Everything began to fade.

Paint opened his eyes, seeing himself in a busy crowded street with tons of wizards and witches dressed in cloaks and hats. "Nice place, ain't it?" Alex announced, standing alongside Paint. Now, let's get you to Ollivander's. Paint followed Alex as he ran through the crowd. Wizards and witches stared at him as he attempted to catch up with Alex. Before he could realize where they were, he was reaching a shop. He entered as he told Alex, "Walk slower next time." "Sorry, I forgot." Alex apologized as he chuckled at Paint's exhaustion from running all over Diagon Alley. "Why hello there, Alex. Your wand is in good condition." Ollivander stated as Alex instructed, "I need you to find Paint a wand. He has the one that vanished earlier." "You found it?" Ollivander questioned as he looked at Paint, observing his appearance. Paint handed his wand over to Mr. Ollivander as he analyzed it. "Oh my. You found this wand?" Paint replied, "It appeared inside of a book when I was battling off dementors." Ollivander was baffled at what Paint told him as he continued, "I have the perfect wand for you." Mr. Ollivander went to the back as he retrieved a long box. He took out a new, polished wand as he handed it over to Paint. "Try this one. Flick it around." Paint got into a stance as Mr. Ollivander grabbed the wand from Paint's hands. He returned with a new wand as Paint attempted to use it. Sparks flew as they knocked down a few wands from their storage boxes. "Oh my." Ollivander spoke as he returned with a new wand as Paint instead grabbed the one from before. The wand he used before remained on Mr. Ollivander's table. It began to glow as a gust of wind blew towards Paint, slightly messing up his hair. Paint noticed the handle had a dragon emblem on it as Ollivander spoke, "That wand is a special one. It never did accept any of its owners. On the other hand, it never vanished to appear in someone's hands. Paint's mark began to glow as Mr. Ollivander froze. "So you're a true member of the order. As a result, the wand appears to like you – no, it's something else. You share a great bond with your wand, yes... yes." Alex was about to hand over a few galleons for the wand as Paint asked, "What is that?" "They're currency here. Dollars aren't worth anything." Alex replied. Paint nodded as Ollivander handed back the galleons. "On the house, for this special case." Mr. Ollivander informed Alex as he smiled at Paint. Someone opened the door as an owl flew in. "I forgot to tell you something." Alex suddenly mentioned. Paint opened up the letter from the owl as he read it aloud:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(_Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,__ Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

To whom it may concern,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

_**Minerva McGonagall**_  
Minerva McGonagall,_  
Deputy Headmistress  
_

Paint stared at Alex as he explained, "You'll be attending Hogwarts to train in wizardry. Of course, your friends are invited as well. They are witches after all. "They are?" Paint questioned as Alex continued, "Dementors cannot be seen by muggles. Since they have seen them, they are not muggles. In addition, they have received letters, themselves. Of course, you cannot attend muggle school. Either you can continue as is, or you can attend Hogwarts. I'll handle things at your muggle school. You have until July 31." Paint asked, "An owl?" The owl started to nibble on Paint's ear in affection as it comfortably sat on Paint's shoulder. "Did I forget something else?" Alex asked as he smiled. "Consider it your birthday gift." Alex continued. "My birthday gift?" Paint asked as Alex explained, "You cannot enroll until you turn 11. Of course, your birthday's coming up." Paint thanked Alex as he spoke excitedly, "I love it. I'm going to call you Hazel." Paint pet Hazel as Alex continued, "Well, I'll alert Headmaster Dumbledore that you'll be attending. Your parents have been notified and they have told me to pass on a message." "My parents…?" Paint questioned, surprised that Alex was in touch with them. "They are happy that you've become a wizard and they have given permission for you to enroll. Once you turn 11, you're good to go. Of course, you'll be here tomorrow to buy the supplies." Alex mentioned as everything began to fade. Paint reopened his eyes. He was in his bed at home. The clock read, "11:00 P.M." as Paint thought aloud, "Was it all a dream?" Hazel let out a cry as Paint suddenly turned around. Hazel was in a cage on the counter-table, as Paint assumed that Hazel was attempting to tell him that he was not dreaming. Paint's mark began to burn, confirming Hazel's statement, Paint assumed again. Paint's wand lingered on the counter-table, next to Hazel's cage. On top of the wand was the letter from Hogwarts. Paint read it to himself, soon placing it back. A flashback came to mind – _"You'll be attending Hogwarts by September 1. You will shop for supplies in the morning along with Mac and Zelda. The three of you will meet up at the train station on August 31 in London with me, classes beginning the day after. Good luck and farewell."_ – Paint mumbled, "Jay…" He soon fell asleep, excited to learn more about himself and excel in wizardry.


	4. Chapter 4: A Big Mistake

**Author's Notes:**

**Mac, Paint, and Zelda head to shop 'till they drop, literally. They have 5+ textbooks to buy.**** Anyway, the three get to relax as they go on a Hogwarts shopping spree. In the end, Paint finds a lead and he's going to use that opportunity to find out what happened to Jay. Sorry for the delay in the chapter. In Chapter 4, Zelda takes a walk in the wrong place. Will the darkness that lurks about Diagon Alley be enough to influence her? Stay tuned on the introduction of Alex to the others and for the next chapter. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading. ^.^**

* * *

Chapter Four**  
A Big Mistake.**

**

* * *

**

_"BEEP, BEEEP, BEEEEP."_ The alarm rang, retreating upon completing its job. Paint was wide awake and already out of bed. He splashed his face with warm water, upon reaching the sink in the bathroom. His mark began to glow with a bright cyan color as he declared, "It's finally time to head over to Diagon Alley. Wand, check. School supplies list, check. Call Alex–" Paint dialed Alex's number as he announced, "I'm prepared. What?" Paint hung up as he grabbed the two vials of Floo powder; he hid both in his left pocket, his wand resting in his right pocket. "–check." Paint mumbled as he began to brush his teeth. Alex could not make it, thus he was in charge. Skipping breakfast, Paint rushed downstairs to open the door and meet up with the others. Mac withdrew her hand upon noticing that the door was opening. Paint froze, realizing that Mac and Zelda were already here. "You're sure quick." Paint mumbled as Mac exclaimed, "I can't believe I got into Hogwarts–" "We're heading out via the Floo network." Paint stated, hiding his anxiety. Zelda was the first to enter along with Mac. "Follow me." Paint instructed as they stopped by a large fireplace. "Mac, would you like to go first?" Mac nodded, hesitating by the fireplace. "What do I do?" Mac questioned as Paint explained, "Take a bit of Floo powder and release it while yelling out the destination's name. We're heading to Diagon Alley."

Mac nodded as she stepped into the fireplace. She took out a bit of Floo powder from the vial that Paint gave to her as she released her grip. "Diagon Alley!" Mac yelled as green flames engulfed her body. Zelda took a few steps back, astonished at the green flames. Mac no longer stood in the fireplace. Zelda turned around, hoping to make a run for it. Instead, she involuntarily froze, incapable of moving; Paint had managed to pull her back. Zelda ended up in the fireplace, her heart racing from the sight of the flames that engulfed Mac. Paint warned, "State the destination clearly and audibly. The flames won't hurt you." "Since when are you in charge?" Zelda retorted. "I'd say about yesterday night, probably around nine o'clock; confirmed this morning, twelve hours later." Zelda crossed her arms, refusing to go. Before she could leave, Paint countered as he held his wand at Zelda's neck. "You can't force me to go." Zelda stated. "Are you insisting I do this the hard way?" "I'm not jumping into a fire. That's insane!" Zelda explained. Paint lowered his wand as he explained, "Nothing happened to me when I went yesterday. Nothing happened when I approached the flame that appeared out of nowhere. Nothing happened when a flame surrounded my hand–" "–Fine." Zelda muttered as Paint withdrew his wand. Zelda grabbed a bit of Floo powder as she stuttered, "D-Diagonally!" Zelda vanished in the green flames. Paint emptied the vial, taking another one as a replacement. He yelled, "Diagon Alley!"

Mac stood up from the fireplace, stunned at the lack of pain. "Where am I?" Mac questioned as Paint appeared out of the fireplace. "Welcome to Diagon Alley!" Paint stated as Mac followed him out of the store. Several wizards were shopping at Diagon Alley, dressed in cloaks, pointy hats, and accompanied by other students attending Hogwarts. Mac circled around Paint heading back to the store they both exited. "Where's Zelda?" Mac asked, her face glued to the door. Paint replied, "I think she stated the name incorrectly. I'll go look for her. Stay here and don't talk to strangers." Mac rolled her eyes as she rested; her back was against the door as she enjoyed the scenery in the background. She continued to stare at the sky as Paint searched inside the store. Paint took out the vial of Floo powder that remained as he thought, _"Alex said that there's a dark place called Knockturn Alley. She probably ended up there. If I don't act fast, she might end up in danger."_ "Since when was I in charge?" Paint blurted aloud in the empty store, wiping his forehead. He looked at the dragon's mark resting motionlessly on his arm, dimming down to a dull grey color. It suddenly lit up with a bright cyan color once again, as Paint entered the fireplace. "Diagonally!" Paint declared as he vanished within the green flames.

"Where am I?" Zelda questioned as she stood up slowly. Her shirt was covered with soot as she wiped it off. Zelda began to shiver at the sudden coldness as she felt doubts cloud her troubled mind. She began to panic, soon calming down at the fact that someone would eventually find her. The room was surrounded by dark green wallpaper; artifacts lingered around the room as Zelda noticed that a sign was visible through the window: "Borgin and Burkes." Zelda approached an object that she found interesting on a shelf opposite her. She poked the object, noting its resemblance to a hand. Zelda formed her hand to fit within the object's. The hand burst into life as it tightly gripped Zelda's hand. She shrieked at the sudden movement, terrified as she attempted to escape. After managing to withdraw her hand, the object began to return to its motionless stance. "She quickly ran to the window, stopping by a container filled with skulls. She glanced down the container as she saw a skeleton's eyes glow. "I knew it! This was a big mistake!" Zelda confirmed as she managed to locate the exit.

She escaped the store, gently closing the door. Zelda was about to take a turn down an alley as a man blocked her path. She turned back as she saw an old witch confront her. "Are you lost?" She spoke, her tone making Zelda feel uneasy. Terrified at the sudden mob of people confronting her she was about to run for it. She froze upon the feeling that she was being called – "Zelda!" The person exclaimed, his wand aimed at any that were willing to interfere. "What are you doing here in Knockturn Alley? This isn't a fun place to hang around. Let's go." The crowd cleared as Zelda sighted Paint, his wand aimed at those that were backing away. "Mac's waiting." Paint continued as Zelda followed him out of Knockturn Alley. "First and foremost, it's Diagon Alley, not diagonally. I assume that you ended up in Borgin and Burkes?" Zelda nodded as Paint replied, "It's a dark artifact shop, known for its various dark items, such as the hand that almost ripped yours out of its socket, I'm assuming." Zelda continued to nod, terrified at the creepy place and somewhat glad that she was found. Although unwilling to thank Paint, she followed her only chance out of the creepy place. "Anyway, we're heading to Mac so we can start shopping." Paint instructed as Zelda stopped moving. "I'm going home." Zelda announced after reaching the pathway back to Diagon Alley.

Paint froze, acknowledging Zelda's persistence. "I see… and you're completely sure about this?" Paint asked, noting Zelda's determination to get home. Paint felt the coldness return as a man in a black cloak dashed towards him. Paint managed to jump out of the way as he held out his wand, its tip glowing with a bright green light. Zelda shrieked as Paint attempted to get his wand out. Another man in the same dark cloak yelled as Paint's wand was thrown back. Everything faded as Paint felt helpless. Paint reopened his eyes as he saw the man – he rested on the floor, seeming to be dead with blood gushing out his shoulder. The other man had escaped upon the counterattack on their ambush. Zelda stood frozen, her eyes closed. Paint confronted Zelda as he explained, "You can't go back now. You have to learn how to control your magic." Paint had a feeling that the man was merely unconscious, feeling his anxiety desiring to burst. Paint looked around to see the man was suddenly gone; Zelda stood motionless, terrified at her day so far. "You're not dead. Open your eyes." Zelda slightly opened her eyes. Her surroundings became blurry as she saw Paint leaving. "Are you coming?" Paint asked, his back remaining turned to Zelda. Zelda followed Paint out of Knockturn Alley; Mac felt someone approaching from an alley close to her. Zelda emerged first, relieved that she was okay. Paint came out right after, glad to see that Mac was here. "Knockturn Alley?" Mac questioned, glancing at the sign in the front of the path. "Let's get shopping already." Mac exclaimed, excited to begin. "Alright." Zelda added, figuring out that she couldn't turn back and go home. Mac, Paint, and Zelda took out their letters, each enclosed with a list of school supplies for first-year students. Paint read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

**UNIFORM**

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

**Please note that the pupil's clothes should carry name tags.**

**COURSE BOOKS**

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) _by Miranda Goshawk_  
A History of Magic _by Bathilda Bagshot_  
Magical Theory _by Adalbert Waffling_  
A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch_  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _by Phyllida Spore_  
Magical Drafts and Potions _by Arsenius Jigger_  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _by Newt Scamander_  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection _by Quentin Trimble_

**OTHER EQUIPMENT**

1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS.**

Paint motioned for Mac and Zelda to follow him. They walked down two stores as they stopped at a tall, white building. The three entered through the bronze doors, then proceeding through a silver entrance. Upon reaching the lobby, the three awed at the amazing interior of the building. Counters stretched across the marble floor as the three walked forward until they reached the counter in the back. "I'd like a withdrawal." Paint stated. The goblin-like creature replied, "Name?" "Paint." "I've been waiting for you." The goblin-like creature left as Zelda asked, "Who was that?" "Goblins, I assume. They're quite great at banking. This is the Gringotts Wizarding Bank, a popular bank with high security measures." The goblin returned with a large bag filled with gold coins, which Paint assumed to be Galleons. "Here are the Galleons Alex has deposited into your account and here are the complete funds deposited from your parents." The three received a bag filled with several Galleons mixed along with Sickles and Knuts. The three were on their way out; Mac was hyped up and Zelda was beginning to enjoy herself. "Flourish and Blotts." Mac pointed out as the three entered the store. Fortunately, they were the only ones there. "We need the following supplies." Paint conveyed through his list as the owner took three copies of each book. Paint took his backpack as he instructed, "Pack the textbooks in here. Alex set an undetectable extension charm so we can shop easily. Paint stacked the 8 textbooks and bundled them together. Mac, Paint, and Zelda respectively packed their pile in and paid the owner. Paint zipped up his backpack, as the three headed out. All 24 textbooks remained in the backpack. "Next is Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions." Paint declared as the three entered the store.

Three witches suddenly appeared as they led the three to separate stations, assuming that they were here for Hogwarts' uniforms. The three witches read their letters as they began to measure and analyze each body. "We'll have your robe ready in a few." One of the witches assured as Zelda returned from Potage's Cauldron Shop. As Paint instructed, she paid for a cauldron, a telescope, one set glass or crystal phials, and one set brass scales for each of them. Zelda handed over the backpack to Paint as she and Mac stood waiting for their robes to be sewn. Paint got his outfit first, placing it into his backpack. Mac and Zelda soon returned with their outfits, placing them into the backpack. "How much room do we have left?" Mac asked. "A little bit less than enough to buy supplies for other students." Paint exclaimed. "Sweet." Zelda added as the three headed to the next store. "Magical Menagerie." Zelda stated aloud as the three were about to go inside. Paint froze at the sight of a snowy white owl circling above him. "Hazel!" Paint yelled, acknowledging Hazel's presence. The owl returned to Paint's shoulder with a letter from Alex. Paint thought, _"This must be the letter that Alex mentioned for me to hand to Headmaster Dumbledore."_ Paint went in the store, seeing Mac and Zelda in the back. As Paint inferred, Mac and Zelda both purchased a cat. Zelda's cat was a British Longhair, Paint claimed, although not completely sure after researching the breeds. Zelda's cat, however, was noted as an intelligent cat and additionally part kneazle, capable of sensing suspicious characters and untrustworthy people, as the owner of the store explained. Zelda named her cat, _Miyuki _– My-you-key. Miyuki had silver fur and copper-brown eyes, her tail being lion-like due to being part kneazle. Mac's cat resembled that of Zelda's, also one of the cats that were part kneazle. It had light orange fur and blue eyes. Mac decided to call her cat, _Azalea_ – Ah-zale-ya. Mac and Zelda paid for their pets as they both followed Paint out of the store and to the last one.

"Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC." Paint read aloud. The display had a dull purple cushion with a wand resting upon it. "Paint, how's the wand?" Ollivander called out upon Paint's arrival. Ollivander's back remained turned away from him as Mac and Zelda approached the desk with caution. "Your friends need some wands, I hear." Mr. Ollivander continued. Mr. Ollivander had pale eyes and white hair. He began to measure Zelda's shoulder distance and nostrils, then measuring her height. Zelda stood motionless as the tape ruler moved on its own. Mr. Ollivander returned with two containers overall, with new, polished wands within. Zelda tried out the first one as Mr. Ollivander motioned for her to play around with it. Upon moving the wand, as if casting a spell, a bunch of containers from the storage fell. Zelda apologized as Mr. Ollivander ignored the mess, taking the wand back. Zelda tried another one as sparks began to fly out. "The wand has chosen you." Mr. Ollivander informed. Meanwhile, Mac was staring at Paint's owl. Mac asked curiously, "What's her name?" "Hazel." Paint answered. "Ah." Mac responded. The two began to linger in the background until Mac was called. Minutes passed as Mac was up to her third wand. Sparks began to fly out of the wand as Mac stared at the display of sparks, noting that the sparks resembled fireworks; the sparks soon ended as Mac and Zelda both pocketed their respective wands. The two paid for them as they threw in the empty bags into Paint's backpack; there were no more galleons left.

"We had just enough to be covered for the first year!" Zelda exclaimed. Mac and Paint agreed as they both stopped at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. "How much?" Paint asked as the shopkeeper replied, "It's alright. On the house today!" "What's the occasion?" "Alex figured that you'd all stop here, and it's already three in the afternoon." Mr. Fortescue replied. "Wow, we've been shopping since about nine o'clock!" Paint exclaimed as the three sat down inside. Paint had a vanilla and chocolate twist, while Mac and Zelda had Chocolate and Vanilla ice cream, respectively. Mr. Fortescue asked, "Would you like any Chocolate frogs?" "Chocolate frogs?" Paint asked as Mr. Fortescue handed Mac, Paint, and Zelda a chocolate frog. Mr. Fortescue explained, "We don't have much muggle-based ice cream here. I might take it off sales, but we have a variety of popular candies available." Both opened the chocolate frogs as they suddenly jumped out. "Too bad, they're bad." Mr. Fortescue stated. A card remained in each container. Mr. Fortescue explained again, "A famous wizard is seen on the cover of each card. Several wizards and witches collect these cards as a hobby and for fun." Paint read the card as his mark became active; he grabbed his arm, yelling in pain. The card fell to the floor, spinning in place. The card shone from the sunlight as it reflected into the mirror; Mac and Zelda saw a glimpse of the card. _"Lord Voldemort."_ The card read. The card hit the floor as Zelda picked it up. Zelda read, "Albus Dumbledore." Mac and Zelda were bewildered at the sudden change in the name written on the card. Paint's mark dimmed down as he spoke, "That mark in the picture – Jay had it…"


End file.
